The Greatest Prize
by AlliesLoveAffairWithBooks
Summary: Now that Rosalina is gone, Kristina is perfect for NBB. She has been Nat's best friend, getting him through every struggle, and the 2 laugh and have lots of fun together. Nat sees her as so much more than a friend, but does Kristina feel the same?
1. Heartbroken

**Authors' Note: This is alternative universe. Things are pretty different from what they are in the show.**

**Nat Wolff sat there alone in the park with a notebook and a pencil. It had been a difficult month. It had been awhile since he had written a song. Maybe it was because he had lost his inspiration. **

**Rosalina Tai, who he thought was the love of his life 6 years ago, had left him. Nat and his band, the NBB (Naked Brothers Band) had been in a friendly competition with a band called the L.A Surfers. Each band would perform 10 songs on stage, the audience would vote for which band they thought was the best. Only in California have the Naked Brothers Band ever lost to the L.A Surfers. **

**The band's lead singer, Bobby Love, seemed very interested in NBB bassist Rosalina. It wasn't long before, after competing on stage and dazzling the audiences, Bobby and Rosalina would walk off together arm in arm. Occasionally Bobby would take Rosalina and she would ride on the back of his motorcycle to the park. Nat thought that Rosalina and Bobby were just "good friends". But the Naked Brothers Band could see there was just way more to it than that. **

"**Nat, don't you think Bobby and Rosalina are getting a little close?" David Levi, the keyboard player, had asked. **

"**Yeah, what about it?"**

"**Well, do you think maybe they're…?" **

"**No David! I trust Rosalina!" Nat shouted at him. **

"**I know you do, but just, the way they look and act around each other-"**

"**Look, David, I understand you're concerned about me and I appreciate that, you're my best friend. But I know Rosalina would never do that to me. She loves me, and I love her." **

"**Umm…okay."**

**Nat had convinced himself of this over and over, no matter how hard it got. Nat secretly felt inside himself that Rosalina was slipping away, but he forced himself to believe Rosalina didn't care for Bobby in that way, she only belonged to him. But he couldn't say he was shocked when Rosalina showed up on his doorstep the day of June 6th****, with tears in her eyes, getting ready to break to him what had been coming since she had met Bobby Love. **

**Nat remembered it being 9:00 am on a Saturday, and he was sleeping in. There was a knock on the door, and since his little brother Alex had woken up early to watch cartoons, he was the one to open it. **

"**Hey Rosalina."**

"**Hello Alex." Rosalina's voice sounded somber. She kept her eyes to the ground. "I've come to see Nat." **

"**It's been awhile since you've done that. I'm sure he misses you." Alex said. He knew what Rosalina had come for. He tried to indicate to her how Nat's heart would break once his true love confesses she no longer cares for him. She may even confess she loves someone else.**

"**I know. I'm sorry." Her voice was shaky, like she might break out and cry any moment. "Do you know where he is? I need to talk to him. This is really important." **

"**Sure he's still in bed. Wait right here." Alex walked away, leaving the door wide open. Rosalina was sure it would be the last time the Wolff family would ever leave the door open for her.**

"**Nat? Are you awake?" Alex said loudly, giving Nat a slight shake. Nat looked up sleepily at Alex and rubbed his eyes. "I am now. What do you want, Alex?" Nat asked, turning over, sure it wasn't that important and he could go back to sleep as soon as Alex left. "Rosalina's here." Alex said.**

"**Where?" Nat asked, with great enthusiasm. Maybe Rosalina missed him and wanted to spend her Sunday with him!**

"**At the door." **

"**Why didn't you let her in?"**

**Alex shrugged. He walked away gloomily. He knew his brother's heart would be broken, and it was something he didn't want to see. **

**Nat jerked his robe on and tied it's sash. He wasn't the most charming sight. Messy hair, T-Shirt and sweatpants with blue robe hiding most of it. But he was sure Rosalina knew that. He was sure Rosalina would know he was dressed like this but he loved her too much to keep her waiting. **

**But as soon as he ran to the door and saw Rosalina's beautiful brown eyes red from crying, he knew. He walked outside, shut the door behind him, and sat down on the ground, getting ready for Rosalina to break her heart shattering news. **

"**Nat, I have something to tell you."**

"**I know." **

**Rosalina raised her eyebrows, surprised. "You do?"**

"**Of course I do." Nat tried to refrain from sounding bitter, but the fact Rosalina would even consider leaving him, the boy who truly loved her, hurt him beyond words. It made him angry.**

"**Nat, you know I love you, but-"**

"**But Nat…" Nat interrupted, lampooning her with a high pitched, girly voice. "I'm dumping you for Bobby Love because he's cute, funny, and he has a motorcycle that he takes me to the park with, where we hold hands, kiss, smell roses, and watch squirrels gathering their nuts for the winter!" **

**Suddenly, Rosalina grew angry. **_**What has she got to be angry about? I'm the one she's dumping! **_**Nat thought to himself. "Well, fine, be that way!" Rosalina cried. "I thought you'd understand! We loved each other for 6 years! You know I must have loved you, pouring out all my time on you!" **

**Nat jumped up, turned around, and faced her. She was wiping the tears out of her eyes. "Yeah, **_**loved**_**, only that! We obviously don't love each other anymore, you never even say 'hi' to me unless we have to while we're rehearsing. Well, if that's the way it's going to be, then fine, leave me for that Bobby Love jerk! You'll be sorry when you see he's nothing but a manwhore who doesn't really love you. You'll come crying back to me, just like you always do!" Nat screamed at the top of his lungs. He felt a lump in his throat, but he bit his lip and gulped it down. There was no way he'd cry in front of Rosalina.**

"**Not this time, Mr. Nathaniel Wolff, because as of today I hate you, and I quit the Naked Brothers Band!" **

"**Fine! We'll be better off without you! Since we're no longer in love, it's about time I told you this: you're wrong notes make little fan girls want to cry!" **

**Rosalina walked up to him, stomped on his foot, and marched away.**

**Due to how loud they were yelling, Alex, and even their dad, who was still in his room, could hear them. Nat walked slowly and softly inside, so quietly that Alex didn't know he was in the house until he heard the very faint **_**click**_** of the door. He turned around to look Nat in the eyes, to see how well he had taken it. **

**For the record, it was the first time he had ever seen Nat crying.**

**Now here Nat was, without a bassist. It had been 3 months since he had written a song, he and his band had just kept playing old ones. Nat sighed. Writers block. Lovers block. Writers love block. It was no use trying to write a song here. It would only hurt, since Rosalina Tai and Bobby Love were probably in another park right now. Talking. Holding hands. Maybe even kissing. **

**Nat stood up. Even though it was August, it was a little chilly that day. Sitting there so long on the bench had made his butt hurt. He decided it was time he had better walk home. **

**For the longest he had been sitting on the bench, Nat was sure he was the only one in the park. Which is why he was so startled when heard a sudden yelp. He looked up and saw a girl who had tripped over a different bench She was lying on the ground, holding her ankle. She must have hurt it. Nat obligingly decided he'd help her. Besides, what if it was sprained?**

**Nat walked over to her and held out his hand. Since he was behind her and the girl was so preoccupied with pressing on it, she had not noticed him. "Hey." He said quietly, trying to get her attention. She looked up. "Hey." She grinned wide, and took his hand. He helped her up, and she sat down on the bench, and he sat next to her.**

**The girl had black, silky hair that slid down to her back. She had deep, hazel brown eyes. She had a bit of a nasally voice, but it was cute, Nat thought. Her teeth were beautifully bright and straight. **

"**How is your leg?" Nat asked, still staring at her. He couldn't seem to get over how beautiful she looked. **

"**It's fine, it's still sore, but I'm sure if I sit and rest a minute it will feel better." **

"**Okay. That's good." Nat looked away from her a split second, but his eyes seemed magnetically drawn to her. **

"**What's your name?" He asked, staring into her gorgeous chestnut eyes.**

**She smiled at him, giggled a little, and said, "My name is Kristina Reyes."**


	2. Love At First Sight

Kristina. Kristina. The name never seemed so beautiful.

"So…do you live nearby? And do you come here often?" Asked Nat. He was shocked he could even talk. Ever since she said her name, it was like he was star struck by her voice.

"Actually, I do live nearby. Just a few blocks away. I just moved here to L.A. I come from the Bronx." answered Kristina. She was still smiling. Nat hoped she would never stop. Her smile was beautiful…almost as beautiful as…

Rosalina's.

Could it be possible Nat was falling for someone else?

Maybe.

But is love at first sight even real?

Nat never thought so, but Kristina could be giving him second thoughts.

"Where do you live, Nat?" She asked him.

"I live a few blocks from here, too. To the left."

"I live a few blocks from here to the right."

Nat loved the fact she lived nearby. They could become good friends, he could tell.

Or maybe even more, if his heart would let him.

Does she play music, Nat wondered? It wouldn't hurt to ask. But it seemed Nat was the one who was asking all the questions, which wasn't normal. Nat was normally quiet, almost shy. Nat hoped he wasn't pestering her. It would be awful to find out that he thought he was just getting to know a cute girl in the park, and find out his constant interrogations had annoyed her. Still, music was his passion, it was the question he asked everyone if he was interested in getting to know them. Music is a favorite subject everywhere. Who doesn't like to talk about music?

"Do you like music?" He finally asked, after an awkward silence.

"Saying I adore music would be an understatement." Kristina answered. "I love it so much! I listen to pop, rock, country, you name it! But my favorite type of music is 60s through 80s."

"Wow, me too!"

"I also love to play the bass. I don't know why I wasn't into guitar, piano, drums, or any other of those cooler instruments that everyone wants to learn. There's just something about the bass. I rehearse until midnight sometimes, even on a school night. Everyone says I'm pretty good. I hate to brag, but I think I've got the chops to get into a band with no sweat."

Did somehow, someway, Kristina know that the position of "bassist" was open in the Naked Brothers Band? That sounded like audition talk to Nat. She couldn't have known, though, or else she would have jumped Nat, hurt ankle or not! Whether or not she knew, Nat didn't care. She sounded perfect. She fit the bill. Kristina Reyes in the Naked Brothers Band…it sounded right.

"Kristina?"

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to audition to be in my band?"

"You have a band?"

"Yeah. The Naked Brothers Band. We're pretty famous, especially around here, but our popularity doesn't matter. Are you in?"

Kristina put her finger on her lip and looked up, in deep thought of whether to decide or not. Nat giggled a little. She looked awfully cute, even when she was serious.

But still, even though the expression on her face was humorous, it made Nat a nervous wreck at the same time. What if he asked her too soon? What if she said no?

"Hmmmmm…….I'll have to think about that." Kristina said, still looking up.

"Well, you can have all the time you wa-"

"Psych! I would sooooooo totally most definitely positively want to be in your band! I've never had anyone ask me that before! Thank you so much…ummm…..what's your name again?" Kristina was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Nat Wolff. But, you can just call me Nat."

"Thanks so much, Nat!" Kristina nearly knocked him off the bench, the way she flew to hug him. Once she wrapped her arms around him, she squeezed him so hard he couldn't breathe. Nat loved it.

"So I guess that means we have a new bass player…I mean, that is, if you do well, which I haven't a doubt in my mind you will."

Kristina was beaming. Nat had made her day. Her dream of becoming bass player in a band had finally come true…well, if she made it in, that is.

After the topic of music had been set aside, Kristina and Nat talked for what seemed like hours…about anything you could think of. The mainstream media, the 2008 presidential election, brothers (Kristina has an older brother called Jimmy, Nat found out), video games, clothes, food, and keeping their rooms clean. Besides keeping their rooms clean (Nat was a neat freak and Kristina was a total slob), the two had so much in common it blew their minds. It was almost like talking to the opposite sex version of themselves. It was nice talking to someone who finally understood.

Nat didn't want the conversation to end, but he was sure by now his father and brother were wondering where he was (he never told them that he had left), and Kristina's ankle was feeling well enough to walk now.

"Well, I hate to leave, but I want my mom to know I'm okay." said Kristina, finally.

"Are you sure you can make it back okay?" asked Nat, concerned.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Well, do you want me to walk you home?"

"If that's okay with you. I wouldn't mind a bit." Kristina smiled flirtatiously at him. Nat hoped she wasn't just teasing.

Nat helped her up and they linked arms. Though she had a bit of a limp and walked slower than Nat, she walked fine. "I think I'll be better by tomorrow. I just need to rest." She told him. "Yeah. And maybe you should put some ice on your ankle." Nat agreed.

Nat left Kristina by her doorstep. "Wait right there." Kristina said. She went inside and brought out a notepad. She wrote something down with a pen, tore out a page, and gave it to him. Nat read it. "It's my phone number," she explained. "if you ever want to give me a call." Nat looked up and smiled at her. He took the notepad and the pen and wrote down his, then he handed them to her. "That's mine, in case you ever want to give me a call." They both chuckled awkwardly. "Well, I'll see you around." Nat waved and took off down the street. He had a bit of a bounce in his step.

Nat thought over everything that had just happened between him and the beautiful Kristina Reyes. She had personality, a wonderful smile, a glow in her face, and a twinkle in her eye. He was sure the audience would love her if they got to know her. Sure, it would be hard without Rosalina, and it would be weird seeing Kristina there with the bass instead of Rosalina or Thomas, but Kristina just belonged there in the Naked Brothers Band. He could feel it.

But suddenly, Nat grew nervous. The NBB didn't know about Kristina yet. What if they didn't like her? What if Kristina turned out to be a bad bass player? What if someone else comes along who's better and he has to turn Kristina down?

Nat sighed and walked slower. Only time would tell if his feelings about Kristina being the perfect new bass player were correct.


	3. Connections

Author's Notes: I wanted to thank you guys who have read and reviewed my work and told me I did a good job and asked me to make more. I try to get a new chapter done by 6:00 pm everyday, but with school and sicknesses floating around that isn't easy to do. I will try my best, though, because I really like this story and I like reviews! Lol

**The Naked Brothers Band were at Nat and Alex Wolff's house for a sleepover, hanging out in the living room. David and Quaasim were playing racecar video games, Alex was screaming out of excitement and the game (and acting as a "coach", sort of speak) and Thomas was kicking back and reading magazines. **

**Nat was in the kitchen, still trying to write a song. He had gotten a good start. **_**"I intend the August sun, her eyes shine, oh her eyes, and I have won, I have won." **_**Nat smiled to himself and thought of Kristina Reyes. He put his chin on his fist and stared off into space. He seemed disconnected from the rest of the world every time he thought of her.**

"**Ummm…Nat?" Alex said, waving his arms around at Nat.**

"**What, Alex?" asked Nat, shaking his head and rubbing his face.**

"**What's wrong? You seem…out of it."**

"**I'm fine, Alex. I'm just a little tired, that's all."**

"**You sure?"**

"**Yeah, I'm sure."**

**That wasn't exactly a lie. It was 11:00 pm, and somehow David, Quaasim and Alex seemed like they could last all night. Thomas had been reading for 2 hours, he would probably be drifting off sooner or later.**

**Nat thought that tonight would be the perfect opportunity for him to tell the guys about Kristina Reyes. Since it was getting later and later, it had better be now or never. He wanted to put a good name in for Kristina so she'd have a better chance of being accepted.**

"**Hey guys?" Nat said rather quietly. Alex, David, Quaasim and Thomas didn't pay any attention. **

"**HEY GUYS!" Nat said, a lot louder than he should have. **

**They all turned around to face him.**

"**Thomas, put your magazine down." Nat ordered. Thomas rolled his eyes and placed his magazine on the floor.**

"**Now, I met this girl in the park. We talked for awhile and she was really nice. She was a lot like us, and she was tons of fun and made me laugh. She told me that she's a bass player, and a pretty damn good one, too. She says a lot of people had told her so, and she's got the chops to be in a band."**

"**The chops?" asked Thomas, puzzled.**

"**Yeah, you know, she's good. Anyways, her name is Kristina Reyes and she's auditioning tomorrow, and I think you guys are really going to like her."**

"**How do you know she's so good Nat?" Alex asked. "You've never heard her play." **

**Nat shrugged. "I may not have heard her play, but I took her at her word that other people have said she's good. I liked her personally, I'm sure I'll like her musically."**

"**Oh yeah, you'll like her that way. You sound as though you **_**like**_** her a lot." Quaasim grinned slyly.**

"**Oh, shut up Quaasim." Nat snapped.**

**The band laughed.**

"**Look, guys, I know I'm not the only one in the band who will like her. I'm positive you will too. Just wait and see."**

**The next day at auditions, Nat paced back and forth nervously. This would be the second time he saw Kristina. He was much more nervous than he thought he'd be. **_**Do I look okay? Will she be a good bass player? Will she even show up? **_**These were only 3 of the questions running through Nat's mind as he waited for her. **

**After what seemed like forever, in bounced Kristina Reyes, looking more beautiful than ever. She was grinning widely, as usual. She looked nervous, though. Her fingers were squirming. **_**If I were Kristina, I'd be nervous too. **_**Nat thought. **

**Kristina looked like a true rock'n'roller. Even though looks aren't everything, Kristina made a good choice in her outfit. She had a purple long-sleeved shirt on with a pattern on it, though Nat couldn't really place his finger on what the pattern was. She had a leather vest over top of it. She had a black rhinestone-covered leather belt that held up her short jean skirt. Nat didn't really pay much attention to her shoes, he was too busy looking in her eyes.**

"**Hi my name is Kristina Reyes and I would love to be in the Naked Brothers Band." She said, smiling so big her cheeks hurt.**

"**Who doesn't, sister?" Cooper said, looking at a clipboard, a little uninterested. "But do you have what it takes?"**

"**Oh yeah. I got the chops." said Kristina, flipping her hair around to her side and putting her hand on her hips, showing her attitude and her New York spirit. **

"**Okay, then. Why don't you prove it?" **

"**No problem." Kristina got her bass out of it's case. She strummed the hard strings with skill, personality, and a passion. She'd lean back during all the lighter tunes, enjoying herself. Then she'd lean forward and bend down during the difficult, fast solos, acting like a pro, never missing a beat, not a single mistake that Nat or any of the others could see. They were speechless.**

"**Wow. She does have the chops!" whispered Thomas. **

"**She plays, moves, and acts like a rockstar. She's perfect." Alex agreed.**

**After Kristina finally finished her solo, she took in a deep breath. "So…how do you think I did?" She let the deep breath out. **

"**You did amazing. We have a concert on Monday, so we'd better do some hardcore rehearsal Sunday. Not today, though, we all have too much stuff going on." was Cooper's reply.**

"**Wait…so I'm in? And I'm going to be in a concert Monday?" Kristina asked, shocked.**

"**What do you think?" Cooper finally looked up from his clipboard. "You're perfect, we couldn't have found anyone better, not even Rosalina. You're in." **

**Kristina practically cried from joy. She screamed and ran over to the Naked Brothers Band, where they all shared in a group hug, welcoming their new bass player.**

**Author's Note: Yeah, this one was short and pretty corny. I promise you that there is better episodes to come. Now all the exciting things can begin, lol.**


	4. Here She Is

**The NBB was ready for rehearsal. All the instruments were tuned, and everyone was in their groove. There was only one band member who had to show up before the band could play. Kristina Reyes, the new bass player.**

**Since this would be Kristina's first rehearsal before her first concert, this was crucial for her. And The Naked Brothers Band could use some practice themselves, since they hadn't performed in concert since Rosalina left. Cooper paced nervously. "Why is Kristina late?" he wondered out loud.**

"**Maybe she was stuck in traffic, maybe she needed new bass strings, maybe her bass needed tuned, maybe she couldn't figure out what to wear, maybe she slept in…there's a lot of reasons." Nat answered. **

"**Well, she has 5 minutes before we rehearse without her." Cooper announced. **

"**Calm down, Coop. This is Kristina's first rehearsal. She really needs this." Nat motioned for Cooper to sit down. **

"**Yeah. I'll betcha she'll be here before I can say-" Alex started.**

"**Hola mi amigos!" Kristina said, running in with her bass case and strap. **

"**Yeah, before I can say that." Alex said, nodding.**

"**Before you can say what?" Kristina asked. **

"**Nothing. He wasn't going to say anything. Let's just rehearse." Nat snapped impatiently. **

**Nat started to feel a little emotional. Ever since he and the Naked Brothers Band got together, he was used to seeing Rosalina there by his side. The way she let her brown hair slide down her shoulders as she gently strummed the bass strings. She was flawless, not just with the instrument, but her attitude and her looks. She knew when to rock out and when to play it cool. Whenever Nat had a problem or was struggling, Rosalina was there to say she loved him. She was the voice of reason. His song he wrote for her, **_**Your Smile**_**, summed up Rosalina in a nutshell. Her way, her beauty, her kindness, her love, communication, cooperation, and the way she did things used to make his life worth living. Now, it kept him on the ground. **

**Could Nat be able to adjust to Kristina? Where there's a will, there's a way. But right now, standing there getting ready to practice songs for the concert, most of the songs had been written for Rosalina, and it seemed impossible. Kristina was an amazing girl, amazing bass player, amazing performer, amazing friend, amazing everything. But she wasn't Rosalina. But maybe she didn't need to be for Nat to like her. **

"**Okay, let's get this show on the road. 1, 2...1 2 3 4!" **

**At the sound of "4" the NBB all started strumming their instruments, making the sound to the song **_**Curious**_**. Singing that song, for Nat, brought back a lot of painful memories. Rosalina's cheating, lies, carelessness and abandonment. Nat felt as though he were the only one trying in the relationship. And the more he tried, the more she didn't seem to care. **_**Maybe I should just forget about Rosalina, **_**Nat decided. **_**Maybe I should just forget about love. **_

**The NBB practiced 20 more of their songs. All of them sounded right on track. The next morning, the Naked Brothers Band would be performing on **_**The House of Blues, **_**the perfect place to introduce their new band member. **

"**Alright, guys, are we ready?" Nat said to his band before stepping out on the stage. **

**Alex, David, Qaasim, and Thomas looked psyched, more than ready to rock out on Live TV. "YEAH!" They shouted, throwing their fists in the air. **

**Kristina stayed silent, clutching her stomach. "I don't know, guys." She nearly whispered. **

"**You'll do great, Kris, don't worry about it." David tried to reassure her. **

"**Yeah, your first rehearsal you almost did better than the rest of us." Qaasim agreed. **

**Thomas put his arm around her and Alex patted her on the back to encourage her. **

**Nat looked out at the audience. "We have a pretty worked up crowd. I mean, they'd cheer if we had Bozo the Clown out here. It's not like they're going to hate you and boo you off the stage." **

"**What do you mean by Bozo the Clown?" Kristina snapped. "And how do you know they won't hate me and boo me off the stage? And how do you know I won't screw up? I can't do this, you guys!" Kristina took Thomas's arm off of her and tried to run away.**

**Thomas grabbed her arm. "Kristina, you can't just run off! What will we do without you?"**

"**Nat can play the bass." Kristina replied, her voice shaking.**

"**Guys, can Kristina and I talk…alone?" Nat asked. The band nodded and walked off. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. Kristina folded her arms and tears were in her eyes. Nat had his hands in his pockets and he had his head to the ground. **

"**Look, Kristina, you can't run away from your fears. I mean, if you did walk away right now, then how do you know that you didn't just walk away at one of the most amazing moments of your life?" asked Nat. He was nervous about the whole conversation, and he was nearly mumbling.**

"**I'm really scared. Obviously everyone loved that Rosalina girl. They're not used to me, they'll probably be upset once they see it's Kristina Reyes, not Rosalina. And what if I'm so nervous that my hands shake and I hit the wrong notes? What if I trip on stage?"**

"**Don't worry, you'll do great. I'll be honest, I don't know how they'll react to you. But it's not like they don't know Rosalina is gone. It's been in the tabloids for months. And when you're playing the bass, just pretend there isn't hundreds of people, it's just you playing your bass in your room. And if you trip on stage, don't sweat it, I've done it before. Just pretend you did it on purpose, or laugh at yourself. Treat it like it's no big deal." Nat pulled Kristina into a hug. "You can do this, Kristina. We believe in you. There was scads of experienced bass players who tried out for NBB and we picked you because we knew you were perfect, and it didn't matter how much experience you had. We really care about you and we'd hate to see you walk out on something like this, something we're positive you can do."**

**Kristina squeezed out some tears, and then she squeezed Nat.**

"**Thanks so much Nat. You've done so much for me and you don't even know me. You've made these 3 days the most exciting days of my life. You're such a wonderful person. I'm lucky to be able to be friends with a guy like you." **

**Nat felt overjoyed to know that he wasn't just business partner or a band mate to Kristina, he was her friend. "Well, Kristina Reyes, let's do this." They stopped hugging and he held her shoulders. "You ready?" She nodded and wiped some tears out of her eyes. "Let's go." **

**As soon as the Naked Brothers band stepped out on the stage, the crowd screamed so loud Kristina thought there would be an explosion of their vocal chords snapping. Nat, Alex, Qaasim, Thomas and David were used to the action, and they loved it. **

"**Okay, guys," Nat yelled into his microphone. "as most of you may know, we lost our very beloved and still missed bass player, Rosalina Tai. But for a couple of months now, we've had many skilled bass players rehearse and we all think they have promise to make it out there elsewhere. We picked the most skilled, talented, rockin', amazing bass player we met. She's not only an awesome bass player, but she has a personality to match, and though we haven't known her long, it seems like forever." Nat walked over to where Kristina was standing and put his arm around her. "Ladies and gentleman, it is my honor tonight to introduce you to Kristina Reyes." **

**The audiences screamed even louder, if that was even possible! Kristina couldn't believe her luck. She grinned from ear to ear.**

"**Okay, now that we have introduced her to you guys, are you ready to rock tonight? 1, 2, 1 2 3 4!"**

**As the whole band played their popular song, **_**If That's Not Love,**_** Kristina could positively say that her future in the Naked Brothers Band was going to be sunny. **

**Author's Note: I am so sorry I left you guys waiting so long! I've been really busy with school and all that shenanigans, so I can't promise the date of the next chapter. But, I assure you there will be a next chapter sooner or later!**


	5. Changes

One week later, Kristina was lying on her bed, alone in her room on a Saturday afternoon. It had been one heck of a week. Last Saturday she was a regular girl who played the bass. Now she was famous. Before when she walked through school, kids would go, "Hi, Kristina!". Now, when she went to exchange books for the next class, kids go, "Hi, Kristina, you were awesome! I can't believe I go to school with someone in the Naked Brothers Band!"

Kristina rolled over to her side. How quickly life changed! Instead of rehearsing bass by herself, she rehearsed in a band. It was surreal. Kristina loved the support she was getting from the band and kids at school. But popularity comes with a price tag.

Every Saturday, she used to be able to go out with her brother Jimmy to buy junk food so they could watch Saturday night TV shows. It would be a normal fun family night. Now, when she walked through the store, there would be girls who'd recognize her and ask her for her autograph. Occasionally, fans would ask what happened to Rosalina and how she got kicked out. Kristina knew nothing of how Rosalina left, she just knew she was glad to be there. She appreciated the support and admiration of people, but all she wanted was to buy something and leave.

The gossip and tabloids weren't the greatest, either. There were theories that Nat kicked Rosalina out of the band because he fell in love with Kristina and he had set the whole thing up. Another was Rosalina quit the band because Nat was cheating. One even stated Kristina threatened Rosalina!

Kristina didn't know anything about this and she didn't much care for these lies and rumors.

Did the benefits outweigh the difficulties?

Certainly.

In just one week, Nat and Alex Wolff, David Levi, Qaasim Middleton, and Thomas Batuello had become her best friends. Rehearsals and lunch after rehearsals were the best ever. Food fights, jokes and laughter, stories, and staying up all night on internet chat was awesome. Kristina was no longer worried if she'd fit in or if anybody would like her. The band and fans welcomed her with open arms, and Kristina was immeasurably grateful.

Saturday afternoon started to fade to Saturday evening, and Kristina checked her email and read some books. It was 5:00 pm and she still had nothing to do. She sighed. _Gosh, I need to get a social life. _Since her mother and brother were out with their friends, there was no family night. Kristina got under the covers. Since the sun was only starting to set, she was embarrassed about going to bed this early at 15, but hey, what else was there to do?

Suddenly, the phone rang. "Ugh, finally, this had better not be a sales' call!" Kristina thought out loud, jerking the covers off of her head.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kristina? It's me, Nat."

**Author's Note: This is a non-essential chapter I put up just for the heck of it. I will be posting the next one tonight, so you get two chapters because tonight is the only night you'll get any for awhile. I'm sure you've caught on to that by now, lol.**


	6. First Date?

Kristina couldn't believe Nat was calling her on a Saturday night. He, like her, was usually out with his family.

"Nat, what are you doing, calling here so late?" She asked.

"It's 5:00 pm, not 5:00 am, Kris."

"Aren't you supposed to be out with your family?"

"Well…yeah, but I'm not. Aren't you?"

"No. They're out with friends."

"Look, if you don't want me to call-"

"No! I'm so happy you called."

There was an awkward silence. Nat squirmed a little on the couch he was sitting on. He hoped he didn't call at a bad time.

"Why aren't you out with your family? Was there an argument?" Kristina asked again.

"Well, we were going to go out to a restaurant like we always do, but I faked sick."

"Umm, well, I just didn't like the restaurant they were going to." Nat lied. At the time his father and brother left, all Nat could think about was Kristina. He had to see her tonight, or at least hear her voice.

"So, umm, uhh, well, would you like to go to a restaurant that you like?" He asked nervously.

"Sure, but won't your family be jealous?"

Nat laughed.

"No?"

Nat laughed even harder.

"Umm, okay." Kristina started giggling nervously. "So it's a date?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Denny's?"

"Denny's it is." Nat hung up the phone and charged for the bathroom to get ready. The idea of spending alone time with Kristina on a Saturday night had him walking on air.

After Nat had taken a shower, gotten dressed up, shaved, and put on his new cologne he had bought himself in case of a night like this, he was ready to go. Nat wanted to drive Kristina, but since he only had his learner's permit and there was no one with a license around, he had to settle for walking her. That would be no problem. The time would go by slower.

Nat locked the door and started walking down the sidewalk. He zipped up his leather jacket. The autumn nights were so cold. He usually loved them and let the chilly air embrace him, but tonight he didn't want to let go of that warm feeling he got in his body every time he heard Kristina say his name.

Nat knocked on Kristina's door. His hands were shaking. He ran his fingers through his hair. _I hope I look okay, _he thought nervously.

"Just a minute!" He heard Kristina shout. Kristina looked at herself long and hard in the mirror. She put on mascara, lip gloss, and perfume. She ran her hands up and down her clothes, trying to smooth them of any wrinkles. She ran to the door and put her hand on the knob. She rolled her eyes at herself. Why was she being so silly? She and Nat were just friends going out to Denny's for Saturday night. There was no need to be fussy.

Kristina swung the door open. Nat studied her up and down. She had on a red turtleneck, tight dark blue jeans, and, as usual when she wasn't rehearsing, Nikes. She had on cherry lip gloss. Nat covered his lips with his hands, out of embarrassment of the fact he had just imagined kissing her…and liking it. All in all, Kristina looked gorgeous.

Nat wasn't dressed up much. He wore plain black T-Shirt with holey jeans (holey as in holes) and a black leather jacket and black shoes. But Kristina couldn't help but think he looked a little…hot?

"Ready to party at Denny's?" Nat asked. They both laughed.

"Yeah right. There's not much fun to stir up at Denny's. Let's go." Kristina linked her arm through Nat's and they started walking.

"So…" said Kristina, a little uncomfortably. She hoped she could start some sort of friendly conversation, even though it seemed like there was nothing to say.

"So…" Nat looked up at the sky. "Do you really believe there's such a thing as being able to see things in the stars?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Because I don't believe it.

"Why not?"

Nat shrugged and looked at her. "Because…"

"Because?"

Nat looked down. It was hard to talk when he stared at Kristina. She was so beautiful, she had him star struck.

"I never see anything in the stars, even when I look really hard."

"Well, keep looking and don't give up. Think of it as connect the dots."

Nat shrugged again. _How could anyone see anything in the stars, really? They're just stars. _Nat glanced at Kristina again. _Then again, I can see something in the stars of Kristina's eyes. _

Nat shuddered a little. Partly from the cold, partly of the fact he was getting so corny.

"Kristina, are you cold?" He asked her.

"A little, why?"

"You didn't bring a jacket.

"It's a turtleneck, it will keep me warm enough for September."

"Yeah, well, just in case…"

Nat put his jacket over her.

"Nat, you need this way more than I do. You're wearing a short sleeved shirt."

"Yeah, but I was getting hot from walking."

Kristina blushed and squeezed the jacket. She really had been getting cold. _Nat is such a gentleman._

Finally, Nat and Kristina reached Denny's. Nat opened the door for Kristina. Kristina took the jacket off. "Here's your jacket." Nat took it and put it on.

Nat and Kristina sat in a booth. "I think I'll have a hamburger…what are you having, Kristina?"

"Pancakes and sausage."

"What? At 6:00 pm?"

Kristina laughed. "I don't know, Nat, I just love pancakes."

"Are you sure they'll let you have it right now, though?" Nat asked, a little confused.

Kristina looked down and noticed the way Nat's foot has hanging out across the floor.

"Nat, I'd suggest you put your foot under the table."

"Why?"

"Because someone could trip."

"But I'm comfortable like this."

"That's awfully rude."

"Well…what's the worst that could happen?" Nat laughed.

Kristina started to bang on the table with rhythm. "I bet you'd be a very talented drummer, too." Nat said, bobbing his head to the beat.

Kristina laughed loudly. "Thanks, but I'll think I'll stick to the bass."

Kristina reached out and squeezed Nat's hand. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being so sweet to me."

"It's nothing you deserve it. I think your really-"

There was a loud crash and a yell. Nat looked over. Kristina was right. He had tripped someone. A waitress.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Nat tried to help her up.

"Look Buster, I work my as- OH MY GOD!" She suddenly jumped up and screamed. "YOU'RE NAT WOLFF!"

"Yeah." Nat turned his head shyly.

"AND YOU'RE HIS NEW BASS PLAYER, KRISTINA REYES!" She started fanning herself with her notepad. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!"

Nat was embarrassed to see that everyone in the restaurant was staring at this lady as though she were crazy.

"What do you guys want? Anything? Anything for free?"

"Sur-" Nat was interrupted by Kristina.

"No, we'll pay for a hamburger and fries for Nat, and pancakes and sausage for me."

The waitress, who's nametag said Cindy, wrote down their orders quickly. "So, are you two on a date?"

They looked at each other uncomfortably. "No." They said at the same time.

Cindy ran off.

"Nat Wolff, you sure are a little troublemaker. First you trip the woman, then you almost take advantage of her and ask for free food. What am I going to do with you?" Kristina folded her arms and shook her head disapprovingly.

Nat chuckled shyly. "I'm sorry." He bent his head down to look ashamed of himself.

Kristina rested her chin in her hand and stared out the window. The whole time Cindy was gone she stared out into the black city streets. Nat wondered what she was thinking of.

"Okay, here you guys are." Cindy handed out the food."Thanks." Nat took out his wallet and paid her.

"Can I have your autographs?"

"Sure." Nat took out a pen from his pocket wrote down his name, then handed the pen to Kristina so she could write down hers.

"Thanks so much."

After Cindy left, Nat and Kristina started eating. "I still can't believe you're eating pancakes this late."

"You better believe it!"

They both laughed.

"You're so funny." Nat said.

"Oh, you're just sayin' that."

"No, I mean it."

"Well, if you mean it then I won't argue with it."

Nat rolled his eyes and they laughed again.

Nat and Kristina were halfway through their food when Nat got a phone call. He checked the caller ID. It was his dad.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Nat, get over here right now. We have a big problem."

**Author's Note: Sorry guys, I rushed this one. I have a really busy schedule so I needed to get this one done. Hopefully this will hold you guys over until I can squeeze in another one. What's wrong with Mr. Wolff? Stay tuned!**


	7. Grounded!

"Problems? Wha-" but it was too late. Mr. Wolff had already hung up the phone. Nat stuck his cell phone back in his pocket. "Kristina, my dad said he had a serious problem. I have no idea what's wrong. He wants me to come over right away." Kristina nodded in concern. "You want me to come with you?" "No, it's better we just call it a night." Nat kissed Kristina on the cheek and ran outside with a red face.

It was a long walk, and he was freezing. _Why didn't I bring a heavier coat? _

Finally, he reached his house. Mr. Wolff and Alex were still outside. _This had better not be a family meeting! _Nat thought, annoyed.

"What's the matter, Dad?" He asked. Alex was peeking in the window. He was checking in on the family bulldog, Lucky. "Don't worry, Lucky! Soon we will be inside to feed you and water you and take you poopy!" He shouted inside. Nat rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just go inside and tell Lucky that?" He asked, adding a laugh.

"That's the problem, son." Mr. Wolff sighed in frustration. Ever since Nat became a teenager, his life as a father became way more complicated than it used to be. "You obviously must have locked the door before you left. Do you have any idea where the key is?" Nat stuck his hands in his pockets and thought, trying to retrace his steps. "Okay…I was in a rush…I ran out the door…I locked it and shut it…I wasn't really thinking of the key. It must be on the kitchen table. But it's no big deal. We can get in through the window. Move over, Alex." Alex stepped aside as Nat struggled to get the window open. He tried to use his knees, but he eventually tried to use his back. "Umm…a little help here?"

Mr. Wolff and Alex tried to help him. With much effort, the window eventually was pushed halfway open…but not open enough to get in easily. "Okay, maybe we can try to crawl in." Nat panted, out of breath.

Since Alex was the shortest, smallest, and youngest, he crawled in first with no difficulty. Second was Nat. He needed a little bit of a push from his dad, but he got in fine also. Then it was Mr. Wolff's turn. He got in halfway, then he sort of stuck there. "Okay, boys, I need some help." Both Nat and Alex grabbed on to one of their dads' hands and pulled. They had pulled for 20 seconds before Alex gave up. "Nat, how about you go outside and push in and I keep pulling out?"

"Wait a minute, why am I the one who has to go outside?" Nat whined. "Nat, just do it! I can't be lying like this all night!" Mr. Wolff snapped.

Nat walked out the front door, grabbed on of his dad's legs, and pushed in. It took 5 minutes to finally get Mr. Wolff inside. Nat crawled in the window again.

"You know, we really didn't have to go through all this trouble, Alex could have just unlocked the door and Dad and I could have walked in through it." Nat giggled nervously.

Mr. Wolff threw his hands up. "Nat, I can't take this anymore. Ever since you've become a teenager, you have this twisted idea in your mind that you're an adult. Well, you're not, you live under my roof under my rules!"

"Dad, what are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you what I'm talking about! Like tonight, you left the house without calling me! Where were you? I had no idea whether you were somewhere safe with your friends or lying dead in a street corner!"

"Dad, I'm fine! You're _so _overreacting! I was out with Kristina. We went out to eat. No big deal."

"Speaking of Kristina, who is she, anyways? I've never met her and the only things I know about her are the things your brother told me! How do I know she's not some prostitute you found on the internet and that's how she became your bass player?"

"OH MY GOD, DAD! THAT IS _SO _NOT TRUE!"

"How do I know it isn't true? You never tell me anything anymore! We used to be so close and we told each other everything, all three of us, but now I hardly even know you anymore! We never talk or hang out or anything! Not to mention you're lazy and you never do any chores. What's happening to you, Nat?"

Nat couldn't believe his own ears. His dad had never yelled or accused him of anything. Was he going senile or something? He's crazy!

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME, DAD! I'M GROWING UP! I'M NOT A BABY ANYMORE! I HAVE FRIENDS AND I GO OUT ON DATES AND OCCASIONALLY I WILL MEET SOMEONE IT WILL TAKE ME LONGER TO INTRODUCE YOU TO, BUT I REALLY DID WANT YOU TO MEET KRISTINA! YOU-"

"No, Nat! I'm not hearing this anymore!"

"I'm not surprised! You only hear what you want to hear!"

"You're grounded! No TV or computer for a week! And for 2 weeks you will be the one doing the dishes and raking the leaves! Now, go to your room, shut out the lights, say your prayers, and I better not see you until tomorrow!"

Nat stomped up to his room, slammed the door, kicked off his shoes, took off his jeans, threw off his jacket, and jerked the covers over his head violently. He couldn't believe what his dad was saying! He was being a jerk for no good reason. _So what, I went out to dinner with Kristina without telling Dad? I'm not a baby anymore, I can go out with friends without asking Daddy what I should order! I can't believe I'm being grounded and being put to slave labor like this! This is so unfair! _


	8. Kristina's Hospitality

Nat was still asleep by 11:00 am the next morning. He was exhausted. The rush of being with Kristina, the pain and anger of yelling at his dad, and all the physical exercise he was put through last night left him wiped out. Instead of going to sleep by freewill, he felt like a professional wrestler had knocked him out. As soon as his head hit the pillow, it was like someone flicked the lights off in his body, and his body had no intention of the light being flicked back on.

Next to his bed lied the pair of jeans he had kicked off last night. Nat was in a face-down position with his index finger barely touching the pocket. Inside the jeans pocket was his cell phone. It was his cell phone incredibly loud and obnoxious ringtone that jolted him awake.

Nat moaned and, with great effort, sat up and reached into his pocket and pulled out the cell phone. It was Kristina.

Seeing her name was more energizing than 3 cappuccinos.

With shaking hands, he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Nat, it's Kristina. I was…I just, wanted to call and check up on you…to see if you were okay. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nat was horrified at his own voice. He sounded like an ex smoker.

"You don't sound fine. Are you, really?"

"Y-" Nat nearly answered yes, but suddenly his throat felt terribly sore, like someone had lit a match back there.

"Nat, are you really okay?" Kristina asked again impatiently. She was worried.

"My throat is really sore. It must have been from yelling at my dad last night."

Kristina laughed. "_You, _Nat Wolff, the most patient, sweetest boy in the universe, yelled at your dad last night?"

Nat blushed, embarrassed. "Yeah, well, last night was a crazy night."

"Nat, I'm coming over with some medicine. If you're naked, get dressed, I'm coming over pronto."

"Wait, Kristina…"

"Yeah?"

Nat coughed. Not out of being sick, but with nervousness, he looked like a wreck. "You don't have to come over here. You might get sick."

"Don't be afraid for me at all, Nat. Germs are afraid of me." Kristina hung up the phone and rang to the bathroom to take a shower.

Nat put his jeans back on, because that's all he had energy to do. He called his dad, even though his dad was in the living room watching cartoons with Alex. His whole body ached and he didn't feel like moving at all.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad."

"Nat! What's the matter? You sound awful!"

"My throat's sore and my body's aching. Kristina's coming over to give me some medicine. You can meet her now."

"Wow, Nat, I'd-"

"Dad, before you get mad at me, don't. She didn't leave me much choice, she insisted and I was too weak to argue."

"I was going to say I can't wait to meet her."

"Thanks, Dad."

"You know, your mom used to-"

"Daaaaaaad! This is nothing like Mom!" Nat whined.

A half hour came and went and finally the doorbell rang. Alex opened the door. Kristina was on the other side, looking like an angel in her fuzzy white sweater. She was smiling and had a bag of medicine in her left hand. "Hey, Kristina, come on in." Alex greeted her.

Alex showed her over to the couch, where Mr. Wolff had fallen asleep. "Dad, wake up!" Alex yelled. Mr. Wolff jumped, but relaxed when he saw it was only Alex with a girl. "Hey, Alex, who's your friend?"

"This is Kristina. She's the new bass player."

Mr. Wolff stood up and shook Kristina's hand. "Hi, Kristina. I've heard so much about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine, sir." She answered.

"Oh. Don't call me sir. Call me umm…Nat and Alex's dad."

"Okay, Nat and Alex's dad!" She said, giggling.

Alex took Kristina's other hand and dragged her upstairs. He rolled his eyes before opening the door. "Parents!"

"Oh, c'mon, Alex, I loved your dad!"

"We all do." He said, twisting the knob.

"Hey guys." greeted Nat, coughing.

"Hi Nat." Kristina said softly, sitting by his bed. "How are you feeling?"

Nat stuck his finger in his throat, doing the gag sign.

"Not too god, huh?"

"Horrible sums it up."

Kristina put her bag on the floor and started reaching things out of it. Cough drops, throat spray, and canned chicken noodle soup. Nat sat up as Kristina handed him a cough drop to suck on. "So how have things been lately?" She asked, trying to start a conversation.

Nat shrugged. He didn't really feel like talking.

Mr. Wolff walked in the door. He looked very serious. _Oh boy, I hope he doesn't yell at me again, _Nat thought to himself.

"Kristina, can I talk with Nat for a second?" He asked softly.

Kristina nodded and left. Mr. Wolff shut the door for her.

"Nat, I need to tell you something. It's really important. I hope it explains some things. First of all, you're not grounded."

Nat widened his eyes. _What's going on here?_

"I'm not trying to go back on my word, but I think I was being way too hard on you."

"No, Dad, I deserved it. I should have called you, I should have left the key under the mat, I should have introduced you to Kristina, I shouldn't have yelled. I really screwed up."

"Yes, you did, but I think being sick is punishment enough. Besides, the whole reason I reacted the way I did is because I felt…overwhelmed."

Nat couldn't believe what he was hearing. His dad being overwhelmed? His dad was always goofy, funny, and lighthearted, a lot like Alex. He couldn't imagine his dad feeling serious, sad, and overwhelmed.

"Ever since you've gotten to high school things haven't been the same. You're seeking out your own identity, you're not a little boy anymore. You'll get into serious trouble at one time or another. It used to be I could just scold you for sneaking a cookie out of the cookie jar, but now you have to be punished for things like sneaking out of the house. It used to be you had an innocent puppy love infatuation with pretty teachers or Rosalina, but now you're having serious feelings for other girls."

Nat sighed. "Dad, it will be fine, I'll be a good kid. It's still me, Nat, I'm just a little older now."

Mr. Wolff nodded and headed towards the door. When he almost shut the door, Nat squeaked, "…and Dad!"

"Yeah?"

"I don't have feelings for anyone."

"Sure you don't Nat, sure you don't…" Mr. Wolff giggled as he shut the door.

Kristina came in 5 minutes later with a bowl of chicken soup. "Here, " she said, handing it to him.

"Thanks." Nat took the spoon and took a bite. "It's delicious."

"Thank you."

"Kristina?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you move in with us?"

Kristina threw her head back and laughed. Her face always shined when she did that.

"Seriously, you have, like, a good luck curse on you or something! Everything was going wrong but as soon as you came along everything got better. Could you rub off your magic pixie dust on me?"

"Nat! I gotta go. You take care of yourself."

"Ok, ok, ok! Bossy."

They both laughed as Kristina walked out the door.


	9. Just a Girl I Know

**3 days later, Nat was feeling as good as new. **_**Is it scientifically possible to be feeling this good this fast? **_**He secretly wondered to himself. Nat knew the first thing he should do after feeling better is call his best friend, David. They haven't talked in awhile, and Nat missed David and he was pretty sure David missed him. He picked up the phone on the stand next to the couch and dialed David's number. He would have used his cell phone, but he didn't feel like going to his room and looking for it. After about 3 rings Nat heard the phone being picked up. **

"**You've reached the Levi house, David speaking." David said.**

"**Hey David! It's me, Nat."**

"**Long time no see! Where have you been?"**

"**I was sick."**

"**That's too bad. How are you feeling now?"**

"**I feel as good as new."**

"**That's great." **

"**Yeah. I think I owe it to Kristina, she came over with medicine and soup."**

"**Wow, that was nice of her."**

"**Yeah. She sure is a nice girl. I've been spending a lot of time with her lately. I feel like I've known her my whole life."**

"**I guess there is a real connection between you two?"**

"**Ummm…yeah I guess." **

"**Do you like her?"**

"**Yeah, I like her a lot."**

"**So I see you've finally moved on from Rosalina."**

**Nat's face instantly turned red. Move on…from Rosalina? Maybe Nat didn't care much for Rosalina anymore, but he wouldn't say he exactly "moved on". He still thought about her from time to time…or did he? It seemed lately the only girl he thought about was Kristina. **_**Well, that's just because we're good friends, **_**Nat tried to convince himself. **_**She's new, she's pretty, and she's really nice. **_**That still didn't explain how shy he got around her, and how every time she said his name he'd blush, or the tingly feelings he'd get up his arm every time he'd touch her. **

"**Nat? Are you still there?"**

**Nat snapped back to reality.**

"**No way man, I don't like Kristina. She's just a friend." He said defensively.**

"**Oh please, you talk about her all the time. You're always all spaced out every time she's not there, like you're thinking about her. You're so happy-go-lucky now. You talk about her like she's an angel from God. You say she's pretty, talented, nice, and everything. It's the same way you used to talk about Rosalina."**

"**Look, dude, I don't like that Kristina girl. I just put her in the band because she's a good bass player. Our relationship is strictly business." Nat yelled. "The only reason Kristina hangs around me is because she's a nice person, or she's just trying to kiss up to the boss or whatever. She's just a girl I know and nothing more.""Ok, ok! No need to get nasty."**

"**Sorry."**

"**Okay. Looking forward to football season?"**

"**Uhh, yeah, that will be awesome."**

**After that, David went on and on about sports and Nat tuned him out. None of those things he told David about Kristina were true. Kristina wasn't just a bass player, and their relationship wasn't just business, and Nat was positive Kristina didn't hang out with him just to "kiss up to the boss". Maybe Nat and Kristina did have something, but Nat couldn't let it grow and turn into anything else. His relationship with Kristina was a lot like the one he had with Rosalina before they became a couple. If he let himself fall in love again, he'd probably just get hurt. **

"**David, I got things to do. It was nice talking to you."**

"**Okay…bye."**

**Nat hung up the phone and went to his room. He grabbed a notepad and a pen, and decided the subject of him and Kristina was a perfect song.**

_**I will try not to**_

_**Fall in love again**_

_**But, I don't know if I can**_

_**I can't get her out**_

_**Of my head**_

_**Maybe later things**_

_**Will change**_

_**But, for now...**_

_**She's just a girl I know**_

_**And nothing more**_

_**She's just a girl I know**_

_**And nothing more**_

_**She's just a girl I know**_

_**And nothing more**_

_**I can't get her out**_

_**Of my head**_

_**Maybe later things**_

_**Will change**_

_**But for now..**_

_**She's just a girl I know**_

_**And nothing more**_

_**She's just a girl I know**_

_**And nothing more**_

_**She's just a girl I know**_

_**And nothing more**_

_**She's just a girl I know**_

_**And nothing more**_

_**I will try not to **_

_**Fall in love again**_

_**But, I don't know if can**_

_**'Cuz your irresistible**_

_**But for now...**_

_**She's just a girl I know**_

_**And nothing more**_

_**She's just a girl I know **_

_**And nothing more**_

_**She's just a girl I know**_

_**And nothing more**_

_**She's just a girl I know**_

_**And nothing more**_

_**What a girl**_

_**Oh, what a girl**_

_**To me**_

_**But, I must remember...**_

_**She's just a girl I know**_

_**And nothing more**_

_**She's just a girl I know**_

_**And nothing more**_

_**She's just a girl I know**_

_**And nothing more**_

_**She's just a girl I know**_

_**And nothing more**_

_**She's just a girl I know**_

_**She's just a girl I know**_

_**And nothing more**_

_**A girl I know **_

_**And nothing more**_

_**A girl, girl, girl, girl, girl**_

_**Girl, girl, girl ,girl, girl,**_

_**Girl, girl, girl, girl, girl,**_

_**Girl, girl**_

_**Girl I know**_

_**Girl I know**_

_**Girl I know**_

_**Girl I know**_

_**Just a girl **_

_**Just a girl **_


	10. The Return of Rosalina

Nat and the band were rehearsing, and Nat decided it would be the perfect time to show them the new song. After showing the band the notes and playing the song, the band agreed it sounded great and the fans would definitely like it. But there was a sense of awkwardness. The song was about Kristina, and everyone knew it…except Kristina. How would she react once she started putting all of the pieces together?

"Nat, the song is great." She complemented. "Who is it for?"

"Uhhh….well…." Nat was torn whether to tell the truth or lie. Nat didn't want to tell the truth out of the fear Kristina wouldn't feel the same and quit the band because working with Nat would be too embarrassing afterwards. But he didn't want to lie because even though he had been lying about his feelings a lot lately, he didn't want to lie to Kristina. She didn't deserve it.

"Well?"

"It's for no one. I just…wrote it." Nat sighed. Why couldn't he just tell Kristina how he felt?

"Oh." Kristina stuck her hands in her pocket and walked away, her hair draping over her face and shoulders. Was she disappointed? Maybe.

"Okay guys, who the song is for isn't really important." Nat announced. "It's just a song I wrote for entertainment and the fans will love it, and that's that. Let's rehearse something else. Is _No Night is Perfect _ok?" The response Nat got to this question was a bunch of mumbling. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

So the band rehearsed the song _No Night Is Perfect _. After the song was finished, Nat patted everyone on the back. "You all did gr-" But Nat was interrupted.

In walked the one Nat used to love. The one that made his heart sing every time he looked at her. She now was the one caused his heart pain and bitterness. Her betrayal left him shattered. But it didn't matter how he felt about it, there she was. Rosalina. She looked as beautiful as Nat remembered, wearing that sweet smile that melted his heart.

"Hi Nat." She greeted.

Nat didn't respond.

"Hey, guys."

"Hi, Rosalina." They all said, in shock.

"Hi Kristina. I heard a lot about you."

Kristina didn't respond.

"Nat, can I talk to you outside?"

Nat followed her out the door.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Nat asked, uneasily. At this point, Nat didn't want to talk to Rosalina. If she told him she wanted to be back in the band, it would hurt. If she told him she didn't want to be back in the band, that would hurt, too. Nat would rather break his leg than to have Rosalina shatter his heart again.

"Nat, I'm feeling morose."

"What?"

"You know…doleful?"

"Huh?"

"Lugubrious?"

"What the-"

"Nat, I'm depressed!"

Rosalina held Nat's hand and pulled her head up to his chest. She looked up at him with her soft brown eyes. "And do you want to know why I'm feeling depressed?"

"Umm…I guess?"

She distanced herself and grabbed both of his hands. "I miss you."

"Yeah, I thought so."

Rosalina raised her eyebrows in surprise. She didn't expect that response.

"You always come crying back to me at some point or another. What made you do it this time?" Nat asked, pulling his hands away.

"Because Bobby Love isn't Nat Wolff. He couldn't love me like you did. Bobby usually thinks about Bobby. Nat thinks about others. I love you, Nat."

Nat rolled his eyes. He had heard it all before. "He dumped you, didn't he?"

"No! I dumped him!"

"So? Why would I care?"

"I thought you loved me!"

"Yeah, I _loved _you, but right now I'm not so sure. I've lost count of how many times you hurt me. How do I know you won't do it again?"

Kristina stepped outside to walk to the bus stop, but froze when she heard Nat yelling at Rosalina. Though she felt guilty, she decided to stop and listen, just in case Nat needed a shoulder to cry on afterwards.

Meanwhile, Rosalina sighed in exasperation. "Nat! Just give me one more chance! I love you, I really do!"

"Yeah, that's what you said the last time!"

"Nat, please, listen to what I'm telling you!"

Nat folded his arms and grudgingly decided that Rosalina deserved a chance to tell her side of the story.

"Nat, I know I've hurt you many times. I hate myself for it. I've realized no matter who it is…Michele, Bobby, whoever…they'll never take your place. We've known each other for 6 years, you know me better than anyone. We're meant to be together, I can feel it. I know I've been stupid, but just forgive me one more time. I love you, Nat. I know you love me too."

_Wow, she's really milking it, _Kristina thought.

"I don't know, Rosalina."

Rosalina grabbed Nat by his shoulders and forced his lips onto hers. Knowing Rosalina was kissing Nat, Kristina turned ran back inside and slammed the pushed Rosalina off of him. "What was that noise?"

"Nat, shut up! Do you realize what I just did?"

"You kissed me."

"And all you care about is the noise?"

"You're right." Nat kissed Rosalina again. For the first time, he actually stuck his tongue in her mouth. While tongue wrestling, Nat had his hands on Rosalina back and Rosalina had her hands on his hips. They moved their heads a bit while kissing. The kiss was deep and sensual, the best kiss Nat ever had. They kissed for 10 minutes, but 5 minutes into the kiss Nat didn't feel right. Even though he tried to focus on him and Rosalina, all he could about was Kristina, and how it would feel if he was kissing her this way. Nat pushed Rosalina away.

"Rosalina, deep down all this time I always wanted you to come back and kiss me like that. I always wondered what it would be like to have you in my arms again, kissing without a care in the world, knowing right now it's just you and me and no one else. But there is someone else. Even though you're coming back to me, I know someone else is meant for you, and it's not me. It hurts so much that it's like this, but you and me just don't belong together."

"But Nat-" Rosalina tried to object with tears in her eyes.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be." Nat couldn't make eye contact with Rosalina anymore. He didn't want to make her cry and hurt her feelings, but all Nat and Rosalina did together was cause each other pain, he knew it was better like this, no matter how much it hurt.

Rosalina wiped the tears out of her eyes. "It's that Kristina girl, isn't it??" She asked angrily.

"No. Kristina and I are just friends."

"That's not what I heard."

"What did you hear?" Nat asked, sounding worried.

"I hear all these rumors that you and her are dating! Why, Nat? You've known me all these years and you're just going to dump me for a girl you just met?!"

"Those rumors are just what they're called…rumors! And even if we were dating, there's nothing wrong with getting to know new people! You should know that better than anyone!"

Rosalina slapped Nat.

"What did you do that for?!" He asked, rubbing his cheek. It started to sting awfully.

"You just don't understand!"

"No, you don't understand! Rosalina, I know you're upset, but we're just not meant to be together, as lovers or as friends! Maybe when we're older we can be friends again, but right now we just need to get away from each other."

Nat sighed. Rosalina sighed. This was the last thing they wanted, but Rosalina knew in her heart everything Nat was saying was right.

"So this is really it, then?" She said, struggling not to cry.

"Yeah, it is."

"Goodbye, Nat." She said quietly. She kissed him one last time, then walked away, crying silently to herself.

Nat went back inside the studio to grab his stuff, then saw Kristina on the floor sitting on the floor, grabbing her stomach.

"Kristina are you okay?" He asked, getting down on his knee to check on her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just…I don't feel well. I have nausea." Kristina said, avoiding eye contact.

"Do you want me to get you some Pepto Bismol or something?"

"No! Just go home! I'll be fine!" She snapped.

Nat walked out with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He wanted to ask her if she was okay, but decided that maybe it was best to leave her alone.

Kristina felt so ashamed of herself. First she spies on Nat, then she yells at him. _After all he's done for me, why do I have to be such a crappy friend? _She asked herself. But Kristina knew why. She was jealous. She didn't even realized she loved Nat until she heard him kissing Rosalina. Kristina hoped he wouldn't kick her out of the band because of Rosalina, even though she felt she deserved it.

Kristina finally called her brother and asked him to pick her up. While she was standing outside waiting, it started to rain. Kristina swallowed a lump in her throat as she realized that she loved someone too late.


	11. Discovery

**Author's Note: Wow, guys. It's been awhile, hasn't it? I've been really busy with the holiday season and the New Year's resolutions and all that stuff. Plus, now I'm back in school. I've really been struggling. My boyfriend of one year broke up with me after our anniversary (Jan. 6) and he dumped me on Jan. 7****th**** so of course I feel like crap, I really loved him. But hopefully it will be good for you guys, you'll have really dramatic and sad stories lol. **

Kristina had never been more thankful for a Friday. Usually Kristina liked school, but today she couldn't stand it. All she could think about was Nat and Rosalina. All she could think about was how she could lose the band to the seemingly greatest bass player in the whole world. All she could think about was how she blew it with Nat. How come she couldn't just tell him how she felt? How come he had to love Rosalina and not realize the one who really thought the world of him and more was right in front of him? What if he really did throw her out of the band? Maybe she didn't have the experience, but she surely had the heart. If Rosalina was stupid enough to break Nat's heart, then she didn't have one. Who in the world would leave _Nat Wolff_?

Thank God, after what seemed like eternity, school was over. Yes, she had bad grades and much homework to do, but she couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole. She couldn't stand watching cutesy couples passing notes of, "I love you." "Forever (heart, heart)" "See me after school, baby". Even worse was watching couples holding hands in the hallway, holding each other, acting as though the only thing they felt was the love of this person. It made her nauseous.

Kristina decided to walk home so she could stop by some place and get a Pepto Bismol. Ever since she saw (or heard) Nat and Rosalina kiss, that sinking feeling in her stomach never went away. When she would take medication for nausea it would leave her stomach and make it's way up to her chest. It was sickening.

Kristina walked in the store and started searching around the medication. There was meds for arthritis, back pains, headaches, etc. "Here it is," she said out loud. "Stomach pains and nausea." Kristina picked up the Pepto Bismol and turned around to leave, and then she saw _her_.

Rosalina was standing by the headache medication, debating whether to by Ibuprofen or Tylenol. She had her hand over her forehead, so she must have not felt well.

Kristina didn't realize she was staring until Rosalina looked over and asked, "What do you want?"

Kristina admitted, for the first time, she felt intimidated by someone. Rosalina was no one to mess with. But then again, neither was Kristina.

"N-n-nothing," she stuttered, "I just recognized you.

"I know you. Kristina, the new bass player, right?"

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence. Kristina didn't know what to say. She was dying to know if Rosalina was going to replace her. Rosalina didn't know what to say, either. What was there to say? Kristina took away her boyfriend and all her glory.

"So umm…are you and Nat back together?" Kristina asked. She had a hard time believing the words that came out of her mouth.

"No. Why would you ask that? Are you trying to be smart aleck with me?" Even though Rosalina was short, if looks could kill, Kristina's family would be putting daisies on her grave right now.

"No. You came back to see Nat, and he has quite the track record of taking you back, even when you don't deserve it." Kristina folded her arms. She made up her mind, she wasn't going to let this has-been intimidate her. Kristina was from the Bronx, do you ever hear of someone from the Bronx backing down?

"You know what? It's bad enough having Nat reject me and keep me out of the band, but now his new-and very ugly-girlfriend is trying to make me feel even worse. Just get off of my case, ok?"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Kristina said, blushing. On the inside, a huge weight was lifted off of her heart. She felt up in the clouds again. She smiled. Did Nat care about her, really? Or was Rosalina bummed about not getting her way? It didn't matter, Kristina felt safe and strong.

"Do we need to take this to the parking lot?" Rosalina threatened.

Kristina laughed and walked away. No way 4'8 over there could ever win a battle against her. Besides, why would she feel like fighting now anyways? Kristina left the Pepto Bismol behind and practically floated home.

This time, Kristina couldn't concentrate on her homework because she felt _happy _thinking of Nat and Rosalina. Did he reject her because she had feelings for Kristina? Did he just kiss her goodbye? It was all so perfect. Maybe now Kristina can tell Nat how she feels. Maybe now she can ask him on a date. Or will he ask her first? Or are they dating already and she didn't even know it?

She didn't hear her older brother slam in the door until he asked, "Hey, smiley, what are you so happy about?"

"Oh, life is good."


	12. Growing and Changing

**Author's Note: Sorry the last chapter was crap, guys. I'm trying to do better. **

It was early Saturday morning, 6:15 am, to be exact. Nat Wolff was walking down the street. He had been up since 4:00. He had tried everything to try and get back to sleep, but to no avail. Warm milk, herbal tea, or just staying up and watching cartoons. Nat needed time to just walk around and clear his head. He felt like his thoughts were rushing 200 miles an hour and there was no stopping them.

Nat thought about how much he had grown since Rosalina left. It's not like Rosalina is a bad person, really. She and Nat just weren't made for each other, and that was a hard pill for Nat to swallow. When Nat first saw Rosalina, it was love at first sight. And even at only 9 years old, Nat had seen a lot of pretty girls. Rosalina wasn't just a pretty girl to Nat. She was smart, talented, funny, caring, loving, reasonable, and had the best heart out of anyone Nat knew. Now Nat had let all those feelings go away, and he had tried so desperately to hang onto them.

Even scarier than letting go of an old love was grabbing on to a new one. Still, with Kristina, it almost seemed easy. Like she was the refrigerator and Nat was the magnet, it was like his heart seemed to be stuck on her. Nat had a hard time imagining falling in love with someone so easily. It took years for him to even confess his love to Rosalina! Nat was scared of falling in love again. Kristina may seem perfect now, but will she break his heart too? What if it's just Rosalina all over again? But what if it's different? What if this turns into something that will start great and end peacefully? What if it lasts forever? What if Kristina is "the one"?

Nat couldn't believe what he just thought. _Whoa, Nat, don't get ahead of yourself…._

But it wasn't just his love life that was changing. It seemed like _everything _was changing! His voice was deep. He was tall. Even Thomas, Qaasim and David were getting taller and their voices were getting deeper. And they were into girls now. Before, those three thought girls were disgusting. Now they were into girls! Not to mention. Nat's dad let him baby-sit Alex from time to time when he went out with Betty. And his dad actually yelled at him once! _If that's not changing, I don't know what is._

Nat wasn't crazy about change at all. _Why couldn't things just stay the same? _Nat asked himself. He hated the idea of one day, the band will reach 18 years old and be grown up. He hated the idea that one day, he might have to get married and have kids of his own. He hated the idea that one day, his dad will get old and die. He hated the idea that _he _will get old and die! Nat couldn't stand getting older and having these things coming.

_Whoa there, hold the phone! _Nat tried to think things through a little more.

_Ok, Nat, calm down. It's not like all of this stuff is going to happen all at once. I'll have to grow more and become more mature. Doesn't this stuff come slowly by slowly, piece by piece? I'll just enjoy my childhood while I can and when it comes time to let go, I'll be more of a man. It can't be that bad, can it? I always said when I was 7 that grown-ups have all the fun. Yeah they bald, but hey, as long as there's wigs around, I'm cool with it. Gosh, my hair…_

The thought that suddenly popped into Nat's head next seemed unthinkable a month ago. Maybe it was unthinkable now! Was Nat insane? Maybe he was worrying too much. He couldn't imagine.

But as Nat ran his fingers through his hair, maybe it wasn't so unthinkable after all. I mean, his hair was short when he was 9, right? Nat had haircuts when he was 9. Back when he was 9, he wasn't scared of growing older or having more responsibility. The only thing he was scared of was monsters under the bed. Maybe if Nat let go of his oh-so-cool long and growing hair, maybe he'd be less afraid of letting go of other things.

Nat entered Barber Shop.

**Author's Note: Another crap chapter. Don't worry guys, I'll get good at this someday. Lol.**


End file.
